


Morning Routine

by Emzalina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Island Mode, M/M, Souda and Hajime are BFFS, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: The morning routine starts with morning kisses! Hajime will give everyone one today!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took the idea after seeing this little comic:  
> http://bpdnk.tumblr.com/post/127633659344  
> I love the idea, so I decided to write it down. If you like the comic, support the creator! Tell them how cool they are!

It had all started with a dare. Hinata and Souda had been playing dares last night and Hinata had gotten the last one. 

His had to take place in the morning.

Dare: 'kiss every single person good morning.' Hinata had gotten annoyed at the idea, but after an hour of being called a pussy by Souda he caved.

"Good morning!" He called as he walked into the restaurant, sporting a large fake smile. He was glad that not everyone was there yet. He went over to Sonia first, kneeling and taking her hand. 

"Good morning Sonia." He murmured as he kissed the flesh on the back of her hand. Sonia giggled behind her hand. 

"And good morning to you also Hinata!" She smiled brightly. Hajime stood up beside her laughing in embarrassment. The girl looked happy nonetheless, now if only Souda will stop glaring from-

"Mortal friend! I, Gundam Tanaka! Wish to shower you in morning greetings!" Gundam walked up, with a trail of happily snacking hamsters running along behind him.

"Good morning Gundam!" Hinata smiled. He leaned in, kissing the others nose. Gundam turned red, his scarf sticking out behind him like a startled cat’s tail. 

"Mortal! You have placed your lips upon the esteemed nose of Gundam Tanaka! You are lucky that the forcefield around this vessel did not fry your lips to a pulp!" Gundam shouted as his devas climbed back up into his pocket. Hinata thought that he probably got a few extra at some point.

Souda was looking at him still, so Hinata excused himself to go and see Souda.

"One for you too." Hajime said. He leaned forward, kissing Souda's forehead. "Morning Souda."

"Hey! Hinata!" He whined "I was the dare giver! You didn't have to do me too!" Hinata shrugged, looking around the room to see who he had yet to kiss. 

Togami was standing, looking down at the foods he had been given the choice of eating. He looked like he was taking his time deliberating, like it was the hardest choice in his life.

"Togami!" Hinata called. The other turned to look at him and Hinata stood on his toes to kiss the bigger boy's cheek. Togami smiled slightly at the contact.

"Good morning!" Hinata told the other cheerfully. He was glad Togami seemed to have taken the kiss with a sense of humour, who knows what would have happened if he had took it as some kind of insult or prank. Hinata thanked his lucky stars for that.

Togami began a conversation with Hinata for a small amount of time, asking about if he had been eating enough and if he needed anything at all that he could beat someone up for. Hinata laughed, declining his kindness. He didn't know why, but Togami had taken a liking to him since they had been on the island.

Next on his list was Mioda. She had seen what had been going on and ran over. She had thrown her arms around Hinata, squeezing him tightly and laughing. 

"Ibuki wants a kiss too!" She loudly proclaimed. "If everyone else gets a good morning kiss, Ibuki wants one!"

Hinata laughed nervously, scratching at his cheek as he watched the girl in front of him pucker her lips and make kissing noises. Hinata nodded, leaning in and giving the girl a light kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Ibuki," Hinata laughed as the other opened her mouth in a silent scream. 

"Good morning Hinata!" Mioda pretty much sang back.

Hinata was preoccupied with her for a little while. She wanted to run Hinata through her music practice schedule for that week so that he would know where she was if he wanted to hang out with her. Hinata listened patiently, looking around for his next target at the same time. 

"Ohh! Peko-chan and Fuyuhiko-chan have arrived! Ibuki always thought those two looked good together!" Hinata rolled his eyes. He took that as his cue and said goodbye to Ibuki, walking over to the other two.

Good morning Pekoyama." He said quickly, kissing her cheek. "Good morning Kuzuryuu," he kissed the other on the top of his head. He didn't receive a reply from Kuzuryuu, only a roll of his eyes and an 'ugh! Gross!' He was pretty sure Kuzuryuu was pretending that he wasn't blushing. And after all, Hinata could pretend that too.

Pekoyama was smiling at him. "Good morning." She replied shortly before she pulled Kuzuryuu by the arm over to the food table. Hinata realised they would probably want to be left alone now.

"Hajime when I woke up you weren't-" Hinata whirred around, kissing the person behind him on this lips. It was a soft kiss and he squeezed the other close to him with one hand in his hair and the other pushing him closer by the small of his back. Komaeda had let out a small squeak as he was first kissed, but after a moment he melted into the feeling, kissing Hinata back with closed eyes while the whole class around them stared. 

As they broke apart, Hinata tucked a piece of hair behind Komaeda's ear, smiling the smile that was exclusively for Komaeda and him alone. 

Komaeda's face blossomed red, from his nose to his forehead. He looked like he had caught a bad cold and was suffering with a fever and stuffy nose from it. 

Hinata leaned forward, whispering in the others ear.

"Good morning Nagito..."

The other seemed to blush even more at the use of his first name, getting more and more flustered as the seconds ticked by.

"Big bro! Big bro! Don't forget me! Hiyoko too! I want a kiss!"

Hinata turned to see the small dancer, with her arms spread like a child wishing to be picked up. Hinata laughed at her stance, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning Saionji." He told her cheerily.

In the background, Komaeda could hear Saionji complaining about how Komaeda's kiss was longer and better than hers and she only wanted the best.

But Komaeda didn't really seem to care right now. He was holding fingers over his tingling lips, hoping to god that nobody would look at his face right now.

He heard Saionji squeak for Hinata to kiss Koizumi too when Komaeda slipped out in embarrassment.

After all, everyone had seen that.

And Hinata hadn't been shy at all.

Komaeda blushed again, hope growing inside that maybe he and Hinata had something.

The way the other smiled when he noticed Komaeda looking at him really helped the other to believe that.

Komaeda smiled as he left. He would be going back to Hinata's cottage to wait. He could ask then.

 


End file.
